101 Things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood
by therealslimshady12345
Summary: Hi all, this is the Stoll twins. With Kronos rising and all we thought, why not make a list of some usually forbidden, unspeakable things and then do them? Hope you like it. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is another story I want to make a hit, but I know I have to be consistent. It's a 'things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half Blood story. I hope it goes well. Criticism appreciated but no flames please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I know there are more of these types of stories, and I'm sorry if I copied anything, the principle is similar.**

**Prologue**

Travis POV

It was a normal day at camp. The Apollo kids were shooting at the archery ranges, Pollux and the Demeter kids were tending the flowers, and the Aphrodite kids were doing their nails and catching up on the latest gossip as the sun shone in the cloudless sky. In other words, it was boring. Connor and I were at an all-time low. I had no more prank ideas- everyone was too busy worrying about the looming threat of the Titan Kronos. Then, an idea sprang in my head. I whispered it to Connor, who nodded in agreement. Things were looking up.

Percy POV

I was just minding my own business, hanging outside my cabin with Annabeth, Grover and Thalia when Travis and Connor, the Stoll twins came up to us, holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Asked Connor.

"What?" Asked Annabeth, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well…" Connor started

" You know how Kronos is rising and we all only have about a year to live?" Travis said.

"Yeah… What about it." Thalia said grumpily.

"Well, we want to make the most of our time left on earth." Travis said.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Asked Annabeth suspiciously.

"With a list. A marvelous list called…wait for it…" Connor said

"101 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood." Announced Travis. No way. Sounds like sooo much fun.

"We're in!" I said

"Oh no you aren't. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!" Screeched Annabeth.

"Chill, Annabeth, it sounds like fun." Said Grover, who had been silent up until this point.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I like the idea." She said, obliged.

"Let's do it, starting with rule No. 1" Said the twins in unison.

**Did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know by reviewing and suggesting ideas, I'm gonna need them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep it's me again. Here come the first 10. Oh, and there will be no more POV's, just third person. Comprendo?**

**I will not tell anybody about the list or it's contents.**

"What are you looking at, Travis?" He looked up to find himself looking into the tree-green eyes of Katie Gardener.

"A list. It's called 101 things I'm not allowed to do at- mmmhmhmm" Connor cut him off by taping his twin's mouth with duct tape. He grinned sheepishly.

"What's going on, boys?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Connor lied.

"Really? I don't think so." She said, green vines wrapping themselves around the twins.

"Oh Cr…" Connor said before the vines closed in on his mouth.

**I will not give Silena the keys to Ares cabin.**

"Here they are." Connor said.

"And as promised, the dough." Travis opened his hand.

Silena rushed to the kitchens, grabbed something and put it in Travis' hand. It was a glob of dough.

"NOT LITERALLY SILENA IT'S AN EXPRESSION!" Connor exclaimed.

She reluctantly handed Travis twenty drachmas.

"Okay, but it better be worth it. Or I'll get out that semi-permanent makeup again." She said. They shuddered. Not what you wanted to wear for two weeks.

**Under no circumstances shall the Aphrodite cabin be allowed to 'redecorate' the Ares cabin, regardless of their 'bad taste'.**

"C'mon girls!" Silena whispered as they crept in, armed with masking tape, BLU-TAC, Pink paint and posters of Male celebrities like One Direction, Justin Bieber and Zac Efron, as well as posters for movies like Pitch Perfect. They tiptoed in, took down all the horror movie and punk rock band posters and replaced them with posters of their choice. Then they started on the walls. Then Silena and her cabin, hands on hips, admired their work. Then they took all the camo jeans, spiked leather jackets and combat boots and replaced them with spaghetti strap dresses, tank tops, high-top sneakers and other designer clothes. A job well done.

**I will not go on a rampage, even if my room was 'redecorated'.**

_To maintain the story's rating, the contents of this listing have been omitted._

**I will not use Annabeth's laptop to watch Smosh.**

"What the firetruck!" Yelled the computer. Percy roared with laughter.

"Are you using my laptop?" Asked Annabeth, outraged. She drew her dagger.

6. I will not respond to every sentence with the word 'Shut up'.

"Hey, what's up Percy?" Said Beckendorf.

"SHUT UP!" Percy Yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Said Beckendorf.

"SHUT UP!"

7. Nor will I join the grammar police.

" No, no, no. That ain't how you do a flip." Said Thalia. Suddenly, she was tackled and pinned to the wall. She looked into the sea-green eyes of Percy.

"You are under arrest for use of incorrect grammar! Put your hands above your head!" He yelled like a policeman.

"What the hell is going on Percy!" Asked Thalia.

"I am not Percy! I am Sergeant Jackson, Grammar Policeman!"

8. I will not solve 'Grammar Disputes' with a taser, no matter how much fun it is to watch them shudder.

"It is spelled I-T-S!" Said Grover.

"No! It is spelt I-T-apostrophe-S!" Said Annabeth. Percy came running in, armed with a taser and electrocuted both of them, who fell to the ground with a shudder and a buzz.

9. I will not compare Chiron to Black Beauty.

"Hmm. He's supposed to be black." Said Travis.

"And where's that white spot on his forehead." Pondered Connor.

"Boys, although I am flattered you compare me to someone so young, I would prefer you not to compare me to him in the future. OK?"

10. Nor Blackjack.

"Black, but a bit skinnier then I remembered from the movie." Said Connor.

"And what's with those wings? Where'd he get those?" Asked Connor. Blackjack snorted and readied himself for the kick.

AN: Was it any good? If you want me to continue, review. And answer this poll. Which is your favourite couples pairing in PJO? Tratie, Jasper, Frazel, Thalico, or Percabeth? Signing off…


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, chapter 3. I hope that I will get some reviews. It would be a pity if I had to stop*hint hint***

**11.I will not Iris message Zeus trying to sell him stuff.**

Zeus was laying on his couch, watching his favorite show, iCarly. He loved it. He had iCarly bed sheets, iCarly pyjamas, which he was wearing right now. He was looking forward to a night of uninterrupted iCarly. It was the only time he could watch it. It was his secret. If he got found out, he would be screwed. Zeus, Lord of the Sky, hardcore iCarly fan. Not an image he wante-"Arrrgh" He said in shock. A rainbow had popped up, showing two mischievous boys in the reflection. He tried to cover his iCarly merchandise, but it was too late. The twins were already roaring with laughter. He glared at them, but they were too busy laughing. When they finally noticed his glare, they put on their business faces and Connor asked, "Would you like to buy…"

"I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYTHING YOU MISCHEVOUS LITTLE TURDS!" Zeus barked.

"Not even a pair of iCarly underwear?" Asked Travis. Zeus looked around to check if anyone was watching and then whispered,

"I'll take it!"

**12. I will not give Clarisse a pig's head for her birthday.**

Percy strode over to the Apollo cabin and asked to see Will Solace. He came to the door, looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Dude, can you shoot a pig for me?" Percy pleaded.

"Whateva. Just tell me what you're up to." He said, readying his weapons for the hunt.

"Birthday Present for Clarisse." Percy said with a wink. An hour later, Will came back with the pig. Percy cut off the head, tied a ribbon around it and put in a big box, which went to the pile of her birthday presents. The next morning, she came outside to find a surprise party for her. When she got to Percy's present, she opened it, and withdrew in shock.

"Chiron! Look at this, it's totally disrespectful to my father."

"One week of kitchen duty, Percy."

"Aw, nuts!"

**13. I will not come to Pollux for free liquor.**

"You got the stuff?" Travis asked Pollux, who was in a black trench coat. He handed Travis a long, thin package.

"You never got this from me, okay?" He said. An hour later Pollux heard Travis chirping like a bird. Go figure.

**14. I will not dye Percy's swimming pool blue.**

The Poseidon cabin had recently come to acquire a swimming pool, and Annabeth and Thalia had decided to take advantage of this situation by putting food dye in his pool. Percy swam after dinner that day, and emerged looking like a Smurf. Grouchy Smurf, particularly. His expression was so grouchy; Annabeth couldn't help but take a picture for blackmail material. The best part, it was permanent dye!

**15. I will not ask Percy if he is the Lightning Thief.**

"Are you the Lightning Thief?" Travis asked.

"Are you the Lightning Thief?" He asked again.

"No idiot, go away, I'm not the Lightning Thief." He said, annoyed.

"I already knew that." Travis teased. There was a flood that day.

**16. I will not show Athena Fan Fiction, especially not Pothena fics.**

"What? How could anyone pair me with that sea spawn? I must put a stop to this. Damn those mortals and their inventions." Athena said after reading yet another Pothena fic. Her grey eyes shone with age as she hacked the computer system to delete all Pothena stories. She smiled. Mission accomplished.

**17. I will not go in to these cabins. The following will happen.**

Athena: You will come out with increased intelligence and the urge to mutter calculus sums under your breath.

Poseidon: You better bring a towel, prepare to get wet.

Zeus: You will probably see Jason and Piper… well, you get the picture.

Demeter: Plant haters' beware-you will not like the scene in there.

Hephaestus: You will catch fire straight away, and let's not even get started on the automatons.

Dionysus: You'll never look at a grape the same way.

Ares: I hope you've said goodbye to your friends of family, cause these kids won't give you time to write your will.

Hermes: Keep one hand in your pocket at all times. Or else.

Aphrodite: Prepare to be beautified.

Artemis: Boys, beware!

**18. I will not do Travis' makeup.**

Travis woke up, groggily got dressed and walked to the mirror. Just typical bed hair Travis, with his blue eyes and bright red nose. Wait, red nose? No way. He could not live with this. Then he saw it. A poster for red nose day. Travis hoped it would be seen as a fashion thing, and not as a prank. Otherwise… Travis gulped.

**19. Red nose day is not an excuse to do Travis' makeup.**

**20. I will not invite the pony parties to a game of Paintball.**

Grover groaned as another of the red balls hit him in the back. Crap, why did he ever challenge them to a game? He jumped up, fired a few shots back at the ponies, but there were too many of them. They fired back, and one hit him in the Goat berries.

"Ouch," He said as he lay on the pegasi-propelled stretcher. "That's going to leave a mark."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support so far, and I hope SOMEONE WILL VOTE FOR A COUPLE PAIRING! Well anyway, enjoy, and no flames.**

**21. I will not throw a Red Nose Day party, even if it IS a good excuse to have a party.**

Chiron ducked through crowds of kids to find the source of the music. When he did, he switched the stereo off and said, "Kids, why are you having this party?" He asked.

"Red Nose Day!" Everyone cheered.

"Well, it's late, and you didn't have my permission, so bed for everybody.

"Awwww…" Connor said.

"Enough is enough, Stoll. Bed, and THAT'S FINAL!" He barked. Once everyone was in bed, he went into the big house and said to Mr. D,

"How about a pinochle party? It is, in fact, red nose day!" He said with a wink. "Great idea, Chiron. It was your idea, right?" Dionysus said.

"Yes, Mr. D, it was totally my idea. No-one else's." He lied.

"Okay, Chiron, what a great idea. Let's party!"**(AN: I know they are being slightly OOC, but it's hard to give them a personality.)**

**22. I will not double deal with the Ares and Aphrodite cabins.**

"As promised, the keys." Connor handed them the keys.

"Now give us the dough." Travis said.

Clarisse handed him twenty drachmas. Man, he was getting rich for practically nothing. The double-dealing business was a good place to be in right now.

**23. The Aphrodite cabin's mirrors will not be redecorated, even if it is an attempt at revenge.**

Silena woke up and looked in the mirror. A moustache was painted on it so that when you looked into it, it looked like you had a moustache. As well as that, there was an arrow pointing to her face that said _LOSER!_ Boy, was the Ares cabin gonna get it. She just needed to get some glue.

**24. I will not glue the Ares cabin's butts to their chairs. It's just plain rude. (And fun.)**

Silena, Drew, Mitchell and Lacy put white pillows on the Ares bench to camouflage the glue they were about to put on. They stifled their giggles and went back to their cabin until dinner. At dinner, Clarisse and her cabinmates were their usual, violent, rude self, rubbing their last prank in the Aphrodite's face. But when they tried to get up, the smug look came off their faces. They were, predictably, stuck. The whole camp burst into giggles as the whole cabin struggled not to say every swear that came to mind. Damn Silena and her cleverness. Clarisse would have to get back at her.

**25. I will not prank Annabeth.**

The Stolls were back, and better than ever. They had a Percabeth prank that would rock the Team Percabeth's off this universe. Phase One: Steal Rachel's plastic hairbrush and put it in the Poseidon cabin. Phase Two: Burn all of Percy's pictures of Annabeth.

Phase Three: Kick back and watch the action. The next day, Annabeth went in to Percy's cabin, only to find pictures of her ripped down and Rachel's hairbrush on his dresser. Damn that firetrucking redhead. Annabeth drew her knife. She had some serious killing to do.

**26.I will not jeopardize the T rating.**

Annabeth ran through the mess hall, looking for two people in particular. She found Rachel first.

"(CENSORED)!" She growled. She drew her knife and she (CENSORED). Annabeth noticed Travis and Connor laughing their heads off, so she turned on them and…

**27.I will not send the Stolls to hospital.**

**28. I will not 'welcome' Percy with a barrage of water guns.**

It was a quiet morning-everyone was waiting for Annabeth and Butch to return with Percy. They were behind trees, the big house, cabins, you name it. Finally the chariot returned. Everyone jumped out and started squirting Percy. Only it wasn't Percy. It was Annabeth, Butch and three new kids. A tall blonde boy with sky-blue eyes, a Spanish boy with dark, curly hair and a brunette with jeans and a t-shirt. They did not look very happy. The blonde one summoned lightning and electrocuted himself. Water really DID conduct electricity.

"Awkward…"

**Sorry, I know you are all eager for 29 and 30 but I have to rush it.**


	5. Chapter 5: AN PLEASE READ

**Now, to precede the two things I forgot, is just me saying that the author who inspired me, mi22y, has given me rights to any ideas, as long as they aren't exact, or close to that. If you don't believe me, ask her, and check out her stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, don't think this is copying, just read the previous chapter. Oh, and Fred and George kinda make a cameo. Sorry, just giving you the last two I owed you.**

**29. Connor and Travis are not to be referred to as The New Fred and George.**

"Oh, look! It's the New Fred and George." Yelled someone, and a second later they were being swamped by everyone.

"They're even better than the real thing!" Someone else said.

"NO THEY AREN'T!" Two voices boomed. The whole camp faced two identical redhead twins, who drew their wands and shot hexes at Connor and Travis. Then the Hecate cabin drew their wands. This was about to get ugly.

**30. I will not stare at people blankly when they talk to me.**

"Hey what's up?" Said Annabeth.

Grover just stared at her with a blank expression.

"TALK TO ME GROVER! Have the Hypnos cabin hypnotized you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, as this chapter has hit 20 reviews, I want to give some shout outs. Oh, and the 25****th**** reviewer will get to make an OC based on themselves.**

**NeoNimbus: Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for supporting me as an author, and paying attention to me, just another, slightly smaller than usual (I'm 11) fish in the sea. EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT HIS STORIES THEY ARE EPIC!**

**Sonata Appasionata: Thanks for being my first reviewer, and reviewing optimistically.**

**Seas and Shadows: (Sarcasm) For reading chapter 4, 5 and 6. Jokes. But thanks for reviewing. And keep PMing me; I could use your support.**

**The graecus ultor: Another big fish in the sea who supported me, thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your stories.**

**Perks of being a book nerd: Thanks for the nice reviews; it's what keeps me going.**

**PJoHoOFan: If awesomeness like this is hard to come by, then why not support the author by reviewing so I can keep writing? Kidding. Thanks man, keep up the reviews.**

**Awesomekittycat: Thanks for reviewing; I really appreciate it, although some ideas would be nice. Same for tiarnan, NativeMaxican and WiseGirl9071105.**

**Dramaqueen5611: Thanks for voting and criticizing, I always need ways to improve.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**31. I will not take out a life insurance policy on Percy.**

"Is pulverized by a Titan on that list? Otherwise it doesn't apply to me."

Thalia checked the list. Car crash, murder, death by falling piano, even death by One Direction music. But, nope, pulverized by a Titan was not on that list.

"Nope. Sorry, Percy." Thalia said.

"Okay. But death by 1D music doesn't sound that bad, compared to death by Kronos. Hmm…" Percy mused.

**32. I will not try to kill myself with One Direction music.**

"MY EARS! OH, THE PAIN!" Percy yelled before another round of 'singing' (more like screeching) came on. Percy staggered over and switched off the stereo. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. After that experience, he would rather get killed by Kronos any day.

**33. I will not put on a 'horror' movie for the Athena cabin.**

The Stoll brothers were having a party in their cabin, but little did everyone know that it was a fake, a distraction from the real plan.

"Yo, everyone! We've got a film to put on, especially for the Athena kids!" Said Connor.

"Is it a documentary?" Someone asked.

"Kind of. You'll see." Travis said. He locked the doors to the cabin and then switched it on. The movie was one nightmare after another for the Athena cabin. The movie was about spiders that infest the world, destroying some architectural monuments on the way. Annabeth's eyes widened in fear and when the movie was finally over, the Athena kids left the party, discussing revenge ideas. Uh-oh, Travis didn't like the sound of that.

**34. I will not use the volleyball net as a catapult.**

"C'mon! Pull harder! Harder!" Annabeth said as they wrapped the netting around the twins as they slept.

With a little magic from the Hecate cabin, the net was as good a catapult as one itself. That would teach those damn twins not to scare them. Everyone let go and watched as the twins flew away, and landed in the Ares cabin. Oops. Well, anyway, Annabeth would bring them a snorkel. They were going to need it.

**35. I will not land in the Ares cabin, therefore pissing everyone off.**

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Growled Clarisse, as the twins woke up, yawning. A grin spread on Clarisse's face.

"I think it is time for a royal flush." She said, grabbing them by the heads and heading towards the toilets.

**36. I WILL bring a snorkel when I go swimming in the girl's bathroom.**

"Okay, that's cool with us, Clarisse. Just let us do something." Travis said

Clarisse grunted something inaudible.

The twins put on their snorkels.

"Okay, you can dunk us now." Connor said.

**37. I will not re-enact that scene from Percy's first meeting with Clarisse.**

As Clarisse forced the boys into a cubicle, snorkels and all, she suddenly heard a churning from the plumbing. Then, 100 gallons of toilet water came out again, drenching Clarisse and her friends again. They walked out, soaked, and twin-less, to see the ever so infuriating face of Percy, who had a smug look on his face.

"Just like old times, eh, Clarisse?" He teased as he snapped a photo.

**38. I will not put a THEN and NOW poster of Clarisse on the camp bulletin.**

Clarisse walked into breakfast to see everyone crowding around the camp bulletin.

"Move out of the way!" She demanded.

She read it. It was two pictures. One said THEN and one said NOW. And the pictures, she recognized them. The first was taken when she was about fourteen. The second one, well, it was taken yesterday. Yep. You guessed it. Percy had done a then and now pic of her getting soaked with toilet water. Clarisse lost her appetite and went to her cabin to sharpen her weapons. How else would they get through Percy's thick skull?

**39. I will not start a Camp Half-Blood civil war.**

"TEAM CLARISSE!" Yelled the Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins.

"TEAM PERCY!" Yelled everyone else. Percy and Clarisse walked up to each other and made the rules.

"Army battle." Percy said.

"In the woods"

"No killing."

"You're on!"

**Okay, did you like it? I am making No. 40 a chapter on it's own, otherwise it will be too long. Kk? Should Clarisse or Percy win? Thanks all, and R&R, it's what keeps me going. And, don't forget, the 25****TH**** REVIEWER GETS TO MAKE AN OC BASED ON THEMSELVES!**


	8. The Big Battle

**Chapter 40: The Battle**

**Percy POV**

After Clarisse challenging me to that battle, I was ready to take on anything. Chiron had decided to referee the game, which was taking a more hardcore tone than normal capture the flag. It was more an elimination type thing. If you were wounded or wanted to withdraw, you were out. First team with no players loses. Chiron blew the conch horn and we started the game. I ordered everyone to different places.

"Apollo, Zeus' Fist. Hermes, sneak around the flanks and attack. Athena- any ideas? Hey, kid! Where are you going?" I yelled at some Apollo kid who had tried to go round the sides.

"Take a small group and hide, in case the attack doesn't work out." Piped up the voice of Emily, a 12-year-old daughter of Athena.

"Great idea, Emily, take Future and 5 others and hide somewhere. Percy and I will just be wherever there needs help. " Annabeth said. We jumped over the creek, and almost instantly we were bombarded by Leo, the Spanish guy, Beckendorf and Nyssa. I dodged a hit from a wrench by Leo, (A wrench? What was he thinking?) who got a punch in the face from Annabeth. He fell to the ground, dazed, and distracted Nyssa enough for me to knock her out with the butt of my sword. But Beckendorf was the real problem. He swung his sword, which embedded itself about a centimetre deep into my thigh. A Pegasus came to pick me up, but I waved it off. I was fine. We stumbled across the creek. I took a step in it and immediately I felt fine. I smacked him with the flat of my blade so hard I dented the helm. I ducked and weaved through a layer of trees to find… well, it wasn't pretty. The Ares cabin and co had set a trap; they had put all their troops in one place, as if they knew where we were going to attack. But then it dawned on me. That Apollo kid trying to sneak off. Ares' almost preferential treatment to Apollo. There were spies in our midst. All that thinking had me distracted, and Clarisse electrocuted me with her electric spear. Two injuries in about five minutes was not very good. I stepped in the creek, and with my new burst of energy I took out as many enemies as I could, whirling, slashing and stabbing in what was just a blur of bodies for me. Clarisse jabbed and stabbed at me, aggressive but cautious, as she probably remembered the last time she charged me with a spear like that. I took out kid after kid after kid, but I knew I couldn't hold on forever, so I took Annabeth and ran as fast as I could and climbed up the cave that had been The Labyrinth a few summers ago, when Annabeth and I were fifteen. Well anyway, we climbed up into a cave, where Emily whispered to us,

"Come, in here!"

**Annabeth POV**

We climbed in carefully, as the Ares cabin was still oblivious to our location, and stayed silent until they left, cursing and only then did we talk. Emily, being the clever girl she was, had assembled a backup squad here and had formed a plan. Her, Future, 5 others, as well as the Stoll's, noticed boulders making a path round the edges. Emily had observed a lot of boulders being held up by a weak tree, and Emily's plan was to cut that tree down, and while havoc was being wreaked, for the others to finish off the rest. Emily and I would cut down the tree, and Percy and the rest would finish off what was left. Emily and I set off around right flank, but we weren't quiet enough. A couple of kids saw us and began to chase us. No need to worry though. A quick flick of Emily's hand, and they were lying unconscious on the ground. Emily stood there, breathing hard, another rock armed in her hand. We snuck around a bunch or arguing kids and gave Percy's group a wave as we set to cutting the tree down. It is hard work, but when the tree fell we made way for the boulders, which came crashing down on them. Amid all the confusion, Percy and co came in, disturbing any attempt for them to rally. About five of them managed to run, but Emily easily fixed that with her throwing skills.

**Percy POV**

Chiron blew the conch horn and we were all lifted onto a Pegasus. When we were dropped into the mess hall, everyone was cheering. Except for Ares cabin, everyone looked like they were having a good time. The flag for Friday's capture the flag was now blue with a trident on it. At dinner that night, as I scraped my food into the fire, I thanked dad for my success, and I hoped that once, just once, dad would acknowledge me for once. Just then a big voice boomed.

"Percy Jackson!" A big guy in khakis and a seashell patterned shirt said.

"Dad?"

"I need to talk to you son. Come with me…"

**Ooh cliffie. What's next? Well, I'd like to give a shout out to PJoHoOFan, who played as Emily. 40****th**** reviewer gets a major role in my story! Ok?**

**Therealslimshady12345, signing off.**


End file.
